Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a lithium ion cell and a lithium ion cell. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for producing a lithium ion cell including a process of forming integrally a current collector on the inner side of an outer periphery container composed of a resin molded article, and a lithium ion cell which is suitable for manufacture using the producing method.
Related Arts
A lithium ion cell is a small-sized and light-weighted secondary cell having high capacity, and is recently used for various applications. In accordance with a broadening use of a lithium ion cell and a decreasing size of an electronic device in which a lithium ion cell is used as a power source, currently there is a demand for having a lithium ion cell with light weight and high capacity.
As a cell with light weight, a thin type cell using a specific film exterior body is known, for example (JP 2013-48041 A).
To have high capacity, it is efficient to increase the amount of an electrode active material. However, according to the above described technique of a related art, it is not possible to increase the amount of an electrode active material which can be used and thus it remained difficult to increase the capacity as the lithium ion cell is a thin type.
Furthermore, to have high capacity, it is necessary to have a module in which a long thin type cell is wound or a module in which many thin type cells are used in combination and connected serially. However, from the viewpoint of safety, the formed module needs to be accommodated in an outer periphery module container like metal, and thus it is difficult to achieve both the high capacity and light weight.
The present invention is devised in view of the problems described above, and one object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a lithium ion cell capable of obtaining both the high capacity and light weight, and a lithium ion cell.